Love At Last?
by Elemental Rhythm
Summary: Louis Tully hasn't been the luckiest guy in the world when it comes to romance. But when he meets a certain someone, will that all change for him?
1. Chapter 1

Love at Last?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghostbusters. Dan Aykroyd, Harold Ramis and Columbia Pictures do. However, I **do** own Samantha Jessome, and my permission must be granted for her use.   
----------------------------

January 18th, 2006

3:27pm   
----------------------------

A chill wind whipped through the air, reminding anyone who ventured outside that winter was still going strong. One such figure could be found travelling along the sidewalk, bundled up against the bitter cold.

'I hope everything's ready for tonight's Boggle game.' He thought, going over his mental checklist. 'Vegetable tray with low-fat ranch dip, mineral water, bowl of unsalted pretzels, low-calorie diet cola, and nachos with non-fat cheese. Good, I've got all the refreshments taken care of. I hope everyone remembers that the starting time is 7 o'clock.'

So absorbed in his thoughts was Louis that he failed to notice anyone else around him, not even the lady who had just exited the library up ahead who was so absorbed in her book that she didn't realize she was on a collision course with him.   
As expected, they bumped into each other, causing Louis to come back to reality and the lady to drop her book.

"Oh! I'm sorry,"she quickly apologized, gathering up her book,"I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's all right. I should've been paying attention too."Louis told her."I'm actually have a few people over for Boggle later and I was just going over the snacks. Healthy stuff, of course."He explained. The lady adjusted her glasses, which had been knocked out of place by the collision.

"We're both of us daydreamers then."She said, putting a bookmark in place. She would finish the book at home where it wasn't so dangerous.

"What's that you're reading?"Louis asked, tilting his head to get a look at the title. "Macbeth, by Shakespeare."She told him, placing the book in her purse.

"Isn't it bad luck to mention the title of the play?"He said nervously. The lady smiled slightly.

"It is believed to be. However, that is just a superstition."She assured him.

"Still sounds dangerous though. And I know dangerous, let me tell you."He replied, thinking about his bosses' line of work."Anyway, it was nice meeting you, but I've got to go. I have to finish setting up for tonight."

"Oh, um...yes. It was nice meeting you as well."The lady said shyly. They parted ways and Louis went back to thinking about tonight, more mindful of his surroundings now however.   
----------------------------

That Night   
----------------------------

Louis had just finished setting up the last of the snacks when he heard a knock on his door.

"Coming!"He called, placing down the napkins and coasters. He went over to the door and opened it to reveal his first guests.

"Agatha! Richard! Thanks for coming. Just have a seat, it's all set up."He told them, moving out of the way so that they could come in."I hope you brought your thinking caps,"he added.

"David and Celeste haven't arrived yet, so just make yourselves at home until then. Would you like some nachos?"He offered,"I made them with non-fat cheese."

Before his guests could respond, Louis heard another knock at the door.

"That must be them."He said,"I'll be right back." He opened the door and saw David and Celeste standing there, Celeste saying something to somebody on her other side.

"I hope you don't mind, but we invited Celeste's cousin to come with us. Celeste felt that a night out would be good for her."David explained.

"Not at all."Louis told him,"the more the merrier!" David and Celeste entered Louis's home, followed by someone he was surprised to see.

"Hey! You're the woman I bumped into earlier today."He said in surprise. The woman blinked.

"Yes, I remember. Again, I apologize. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings."

"No, it was my fault!"Louis assured her,"I'm the one who should have been paying attention."

"You two met earlier?"Celeste asked, looking at her cousin, who nodded.

"Yeah, around the library."Louis supplied,"she was reading and I was thinking about tonight, so we didn't notice each other until we collided. I hope I didn't hurt you."He added with concern.

"Not at all."She told him,"I am quite fine, thank you."

"That's good."Louis nodded,"I didn't catch your name though."

"Let me."Celeste jumped back in to the conversation,"Louis, this is my cousin, Samantha Jessome. Sam, this is Louis Tully."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."Samantha said, holding out her hand.

"Same here."Louis told her eagerly, shaking it.

"Are you guys gonna stand there all night talking, or will we actually get to play sometime before dawn?"David teased from the table, where he had already joined Richard and Agatha.

"Oh! Right, of course."Louis said,"just have a seat ladies. Would you like something to eat or drink?"He listed off the refreshments he had prepared.

After everyone had been served Louis started the game up and they played for a couple of hours, until everyone had to get home. Louis saw them all off, stopping Celeste at the doorway.

"Um, about your cousin..."He began nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes?"Celeste wondered.

"Where, uh, does she work?"He asked, trying unsuccessfully to sound casual.

"At the library where you bumped into her."Celeste said with a small laugh.

"Really? Wow! I thought she was just a member there. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know when her next shift was, would you?"

Celeste gave him the information and he thanked her profusely.   
----------------------------

"So,"Celeste began, talking to Samantha on the ride home,"what did you think of him?"

"Who?"Samantha asked with a start. She had been busy reading Macbeth and hadn't noticed Celeste turn to her in the first place.

"Louis, of course."Celeste said with a grin.

"He was very hospitable."Samantha told her. Celeste raised an eyebrow.

"Anything else?"She prompted. Her cousin, while very book-smart, could be pretty oblivious around men.

"What do you mean?"Samantha asked warily. She had a pretty good idea what Celeste might be referring to, but wanted to make sure first.

"You know what I mean."Celeste said impatiently,"what did you think of the guy? Did you like him?"

Samantha looked surprised at the question.

"He was a nice person, and very good at Boggle."She finally answered.

"Anything else?"Celeste prompted. Samantha fidgeted, uncomfortable at the personal questions.

"Why are you asking me about this?"She wanted to know.

"Because,"Celeste explained,"he likes you and I wanted to know if you felt the same."

"How can you be so sure of that?"Samantha looked at her cousin, shocked.

"He asked me about you."Celeste told her, grinning.

"What did you tell him?"Samantha wondered, worried.

"Nothing much. He just wanted to know where you work and when your next shift would be, so I told him. I think he might want to ask you out."Celeste looked happily at Samantha.

"I don't know,"Samantha mumbled, looking down at her lap,"we barely know each other."

"And what better way to learn than to go out with the guy? Sam, you have **got** to go have some fun once in a while. You can't be alone forever."

"I'm not alone."Samantha protested.

"Your hamster doesn't count Sam."Celeste said in an annoyed tone.

"I wasn't referring to Odysseus."Samantha protested.

"Then who?"

"My friends from the library. We meet every week to discuss various topics. You know that."

"That's all well and good,"Celeste agreed,"but wouldn't you like something more in your life?" "

You mean romance? I wouldn't know what to do."Samantha admitted.

"I'll help you with that, silly."Celeste said, waving a hand dismissively."The point is, aren't you in the least bit interested in being with someone?"

"Well, it would be nice."Samantha admitted.

"There you go. If Louis comes by the next day and asks you out, accept the invitation."Celeste encouraged. Samantha said nothing to that, though she did have a small smile on her face the rest of the night.   
----------------------------

The next day, as soon as he was sure Samantha would be on duty, Louis made his way down to the library where she worked.

'I'm glad I have the day off. I want to catch her when I know she's in, rather than leave it up to chance.'He thought, hope in his heart. Louis entered the library and looked around, hoping to spot Samantha. When he couldn't, he felt bitter disappointment well in his heart.

'What if she's sick?'He thought, worried.'Or what if something happened to her on the way here? She could be anywhere! She might be hurt! Or worse!' As these horrible thoughts filled his head a pretty, young brunette with glasses walked up to him.

"Need some help finding something?"She asked in a friendly manner.

"Yes. Do you know if Samantha Jessome is in yet?"He asked, hoping that she didn't notice the worry in his voice.

"Miss Jessome? Yes, she's down in the basement organizing the card catalogue. Some brat snuck down there earlier and made a real mess of it."The young librarian said with distaste.

"Well, kids will be kids."Louis said with a fake laugh, thinking about what his nephew Lawrence was once, and could still be, like.

"And little monsters like him belong at home locked in a cage."The librarian muttered angrily."Do you have any idea just **how** many cards we have in that catalogue? And all of them strewn all over the floor."She clenched her fists and looked like she was about to kill something.

Louis gulped audibly. "Excuse me?"He asked meekly, hoping not to raise her ire. The librarian blinked and looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. Did you want me to get Miss Jessome for you?"

"No, that's okay."He told her."Am I allowed to go down to the basement to talk to her?"He asked, not knowing if he would be permitted to disturb her or not.

"Sure!"The librarian told him with a smile."Just don't make a mess, okay?"She requested.

"I promise I won't."He said truthfully.

"That's a relief."The librarian said."The stairs to the basement are over there."She pointed them out to him.

"Thanks!"He said happily.

"You're welcome."She responded. Louis headed over to the stairs and the librarian went over to the main desk.   
----------------------------

"Who was that?"A male librarian asked, watching Louis head down to the basement.

"No idea. Just someone wanting to talk to Samantha."The young librarian said absentmindedly, going through the records on the computer to see which books were due back that day.

"Maybe he's her boyfriend."The male said with a smirk.

"Get real Mike! Since when has Samantha ever mentioned a boyfriend?"She said, looking up from her computer to shoot him an annoyed look.

"You never know Jen. Just because she never mentioned one doesn't mean she's single. Maybe she just chooses to keep her private life, well...private."Michael suggested.

"Maybe."Jennifer agreed thoughtfully,"but I still don't think he's her boyfriend. Maybe a relative?"

"Could be. Hope he's not a crazy stalker."Micheal said with concern."Why did you just let him go down there like that without even seeing what he wanted with her?"He asked sharply. Jennifer rolled her eyes at him.

"One: The basement isn't exactly closed to the public, you know. I couldn't have stopped him even if I wanted to. Two: A wimpy guy like that a stalker? You have been watching too many horror movies my friend."She replied, dismissing his concern.

"You know what they say. It's always the quiet ones."Micheal said sagely.

"Which is why I know _you'll_ never have to worry about that."She quipped. Michael just stuck his tongue out at her as a reply and went back to return books to their proper shelves.   
----------------------------

When Louis entered the basement he saw Samantha there with two other staff members, all sorting through the cards in a valiant effort to put them in order. Louis cleared his throat, suddenly feeling self-conscious.   
The three of them looked up, Samantha wearing a look of surprise on her face.

"Hi."He said timidly. "I don't know if you remember me. I hosted the Boggle game last night?"He reminded Samantha, worried that she might indeed have forgotten someone like him so easily. When she nodded he felt an intense wave of relief.

"Well, I just came to uh, return your pen!"He told her, holding out a Bic pen he usually kept in his shirt pocket.

'Smooth one, Tully!'He berated himself.'What kind of pick-up line is that?'

"Thank you, but...I used a pencil last night."Samantha told him gently, a little surprised, not to mention confused. Why would he go through all the trouble of returning a pen he thought was hers? Pens are easy enough to replace; Bic ones especially.

"Oh yeah, guess this belonged to one of my other guests. Sorry, I thought it was yours."Louis told her, laughing nervously.

"I appreciate your kindness anyway,"she told him sincerely. Louis felt himself blush.

"Ah, it was nothing. Just doing my good deed for the day."He then looked behind her as he noticed something.

"Hey, weren't there two other people working with you?"He frowned. Samantha turned around and saw that her coworkers were indeed missing.

"Perhaps they took their break?"She suggested, unable to think of any other reason to account for their sudden absence. The truth was they had decided to leave Louis and Samantha alone, wondering if perhaps Cupid was hovering nearby, ready to hit his mark.

"Maybe."Louis agreed. "Listen..."He began, fidgeting.

"Yes? What is it Mr. Tully?"Samantha asked patiently.

"You can call me Louis."He told her quickly.

"All right."Samantha nodded.

"Anyway, do you think that you'd like to go out for dinner or something sometime? With me? You don't have to or anything! If you don't want to I understand. In fact, forget I brought it up."He said quite fast, his nerve clearly failing him. After a long pause, which seemed an eternity to Louis, Samantha answered.

"...That would be nice."She said so quietly that he barely heard her. Louis blinked, then his whole face lit up with delight.

"Really?"He asked, hardly daring to believe it. Samantha looked away shyly, a blush forming on her cheeks as she nodded.

"Okay then! Do you like French food? I know a great place near my home. Would six o'clock tomorrow be fine? We shouldn't eat too late, since we'll want the food to digest before we both turn in to bed. Wouldn't want to go into work with digestive troubles, after all.  
"Of course, I have plenty of generic stomach medicines to fix something like that. I get them in bulk. If you think you'll need any, just tell me and I'll bring them along with me."

"That will be quite all right, Louis. I am sure I will be fine. But it was thoughtful of you to offer."

"Okay then. Do you want me to pick you up around six? Or do you want to meet at the restaurant? I can give you the directions if you need them."

"Let's meet at the restaurant."Samantha suggested.

"Okay! Six o'clock, at Le Fleur De L'Amour."Louis told her how to reach the place.

"Thank you. I will see you tomorrow night then."Samantha offered him a small smile.

"See you then."Louis agreed, smiling back. He let Samantha get back to work, his step considerably lighter now.

'I've got a date! Maybe things are finally picking up for me.'He thought, hopeful. A wide smile graced his face for the rest of the day.   
----------------------------

Author's Notes: The name of the restaurant is "The Flower of Love". However, my French is rusty (I haven't taken a French course in a few years now) so the title may not be completely correct. As for the reason for this fic, I feel that Louis deserves someone to make him happy. He's not exactly the luckiest guy when it comes to love, so I decided to fix that and gave him someone to love who will love him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghostbusters. Dan Aykroyd, Harold Ramis and Columbia Pictures do. However, I **do** own Samantha Jessome, and my permission must be granted for her use.

Author's Notes: I want to thank Fritz Baugh for his contribution to this chapter. Thanks to him I got a very funny scene to add to Louis and Samantha's date, and I really appreciate him suggesting it.   
----------------------------

The Next Day   
----------------------------

Louis was on Cloud Nine as he got out of bed that morning.

'I've actually got a date tonight!'He thought, beaming. Keeping this pleasant thought in mind, he went through his morning routine to get ready.

'I wonder if I should bring her flowers. What kind would be appropriate for a first date? Roses, or would that be too cliché? What about violets? My mother likes those.'He pondered, brushing his teeth.

'I should definitely dress nice, of course. We're going to a fancy restaurant, and I want to impress her. Samantha seems like a real classy lady.'  
----------------------------

Louis went through his work as quickly as possible that day, not wanting to be stuck staying late to finish any of it. He left as soon as he was able, hurrying into the closest flower shop he could find.

"Hi there! What do you need?"One of the florist's asked in a cheerful manner.

"Do you, uh, have any violets?"Louis asked meekly.

"We sure do sir. Right over here."She led him to the violet display.

"Which colour would you like?"

"The blue and white ones. A dozen, please."He requested.

"Sure thing! Would you like a small card to be added?"She asked as she prepared the bouquet, using six of each colour.

"No, just the flowers will be fine. Thank you."

The florist led Louis over to the register and told him the price. He paid it and was given the violets.

"There you go. Have a nice day."She smiled.

"Thanks. You too."Louis bobbed his head in thanks and left the shop.

'Better get home and get ready,'he thought, glancing at his watch.   
----------------------------

5:50pm   
----------------------------

Deciding to show up early in case Samantha did the same, Louis found himself outside the restaurant ten minutes before the specified time, his best dress-suit on and the bouquet of flowers held in his hands.

'I hope she gets here soon,'he thought,'it's cold out here!' Luckily for Louis, Samantha showed up not long after he did, dressed in a modest skyblue dress, her hair worn loose for the evening.

"You look really nice."Louis complimented.

"Thank you. You look nice as well."Samantha replied.

"Here, these are for you."Louis told her, holding out the violets.

"Thank you."Samantha accepted the flowers gratefully,"they're beautiful."

"Let's go inside now, okay?"He requested,"it's pretty cold out here."

"All right."Samantha agreed. Louis held the door open so that Samantha could enter the restaurant first and then hurried in right after her.

"Do you have a reservation?"The maitre'd asked.

"Yeah. Under Tully."Louis informed him. The maitre'd scanned the list and nodded in approval.

"Very well. Right this way, monsieur and madame. I will show you to your table." The maitre'd led them to a candlelit table near the east wall and left to greet the couple which had just walked in. Louis held out Samantha's chair for her and then sat down across from her once she had taken her seat.

"This is a really nice restaurant, isn't it?"He asked, making small-talk while they waited for their menus.

"Yes, it is."Samantha agreed.

"I've never been here myself,"he continued,"but I heard other people talk about it. The food's supposed to be really good." As he said that a waiter appeared and handed them both a menu. They both quickly decided what they wanted and placed their order once he had returned.  
While they were waiting for their food, Louis decided that it was now or never.

"So...er, have you heard of the Ghostbusters?"He asked, wanting to put his worry to rest before he become too enamoured with Samantha.

"Yes. They make it their business to battle against ghosts, do they not?"Samantha questioned.

"Uh...yeah. They do."Louis told her.

"Why do you ask?"Samantha wanted to know. Louis decided to explain.

"I...er, work for them. I'm the Chief Financial Officer of their franchising body, Ghostbusters International. We have franchises all around the world...two more in New York city, ones in New Jersey, Tennessee, Detroit, Los Angeles, Britain, Canada..."

"Ah."

"Er...so you don't know much about them?"Louis asked hopefully.

"Well, I read about them in the newspaper from time to time, but beyond that I don't know much about them at all."

"So you're not secretly in love with any of them, are you?"He asked desperately. If she said yes...

Samantha, however, thought that Louis was only joking with her and felt that she should probably do the same.

"Well, the one in the wheelchair is a rather strapping young lad."She responded.

Louis, shocked, could only gape at her. Not only would he lose another chance at happiness to a Ghostbuster, it would have to be one who's only about half his age! Can life get any more unfair?

Samantha, seeing the stricken look, was quick to remedy the situation.

"I'm only joking!"She explained."I thought you were jesting with me when you asked your question, so I attempted to jest with you."

"Oh."Louis breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"For a minute there..."he began, then shook his head."Never mind."

"What is it?"Samantha asked with concern. What had Louis been so upset about?

"It's a long story,"he told her, embarrassed.

"If you don't wish to talk about it, I won't push you."Samantha told him sincerely.

"No, it's okay. You might as well know." Louis then explained about his feelings for Dana Barret and how she had fallen in love with and married Peter Venkman, and then about his failed marriage to Janine Melnitz, who really loved and eventually married Egon Spengler.

"So I guess I was just nervous, you know? The last two times I felt something for a woman they both ended up married to Ghostbusters. I was worried that you might secretly harbour feelings for a Ghostbuster as well and I was just making sure before I became too close to you."He finished. Samantha was visibly saddened by this.

"I'm sorry, Louis. I had no idea. If I had, I would not have made such an insensitive joke."She apologized.

"Don't worry about it. You had no way of knowing. Besides, that was a long time ago. I'm just glad that they both found happiness."

Samantha smiled at him, impressed that he was able to overcome his feelings enough to wish them well.

"But anyway, enough about me."Louis said as the food arrived,"tell me a little about yourself."

"What would you like to know?"Samantha asked.

"Well, I know you work at the library, so you must like reading, right?"At her nod, he continued."What kind of books do you like to read?"

"Well, my favourite book is _The Odyssey_ by Homer."She told him happily.

"I've heard of it but never read it. What's it about?"

"It's about Odysseus and his crew's journey home to Ithaca after the end of the Trojan War. The book details his adventures on the seas while facing many difficult and dangerous obstacles."Samantha explained, her whole face lighting up just thinking about it.

"What kind of obstacles did he face?"Louis asked, interested. Samantha told him about the Cyclops, the dangerous sorceress Circe, the Sirens who lured sailors to their death with a hypnotic song, and the twin monsters Scylla and Charybdis.

"Wow!"Louis breathed once she had finished,"that must be some book! I'll have to check it out myself."

"It's a very fascinating book. Homer was a fantastic writer."

Louis made a mental note to pick up a copy of _The Odyssey_ the first chance he got.

"What else do you like to read?"He asked.

"Shakespeare, of course,"Samantha told him, referring to the book she was reading when they first met,"Dickens, various religious texts..."

"You like to study religion?"Louis interrupted. Samantha nodded.

"As a hobby. I enjoy reading about the different belief systems in the world and observing what an impact they had on the way the world is now."

"What kind of belief systems do you read about?"

"Any. My favourite to read about is the ancient Greek religion. The Greeks certainly could tell a good story."Samantha laughed softly.

"Like _The Odyssey_!"Louis exclaimed. Samantha nodded happily.

"That's right! It was actually that book which led to my interest."

"How so?"

"I enjoy _The Odyssey_ so much that I decided to learn more about the beliefs held by the ancient Greeks, to develop a better understanding of the story.  
"From there, I became curious about other ancient, and more modern, religions. I then decided to learn what I could about them."

"Wow! I bet you're some kind of expert on mythology then!"Louis guessed. Samantha shook her head.

"No. I am only an amateur. As I said, this is merely a hobby. Though it is indeed an enjoyable one."

"It does sound nice."Louis agreed, glad to find out something else about her. Maybe he could learn a bit about this too! A shared interest could help him become closer to her!

"What about you? What do you do for a living?"Samantha wondered.

"Well, like I said, I'm the Chief Financial Advisor for the Ghostbusters."He said with confidence.

"You must really enjoy it."Samantha commented, picking up on his tone.

"I do! It's really very exciting work!"He then rattled off all the responsibilities his job entailed. Samantha listened patiently, enjoying the way he described his work. Sure, the subject may be boring, but when he talked about it Louis brought it to life, much in the same way a good story-teller is able to do.

"Also, when I was younger, I was considered the fifth Ghostbusters."He bragged/lied.

"You were?"

"Oh yeah! If the guys were ever in trouble, they knew they could call me to help them out."He continued to brag.

"Of course, that was years ago. I'm a little too old for that now. I leave it up to the new team to take care of things."

The food came and they lapsed into a comfortable silence, each enjoying the meal and the other's company. When the meal was finished, Louis looked up at Samantha.

"Would you like some dessert?"He asked.

"No, thank you. I'm full."She smiled. He smiled back.

"Yeah, me too. That was really filling. Listen, uh...did you have a good time tonight?"He asked nervously.

"Yes, I did. I enjoy your company Louis."Samantha replied. Louis' face lit up at that.

"Really?"

Samantha nodded.

"So do you think you'd like to go out with me again?"He asked hopefully.

"I would like that very much."

'All right!'Louis thought, his thoughts a happy swirl in his mind.

"Okay!"He told her,"how about to a movie? Are there any out now that you haven't seen yet and would like to?"

"I enjoy watching foreign films. I'm afraid I don't have much interest in Hollywood blockbusters."

"That's okay. Is there a foreign film then that you'd like to see?"

"There is."Samantha described a German film that would be playing soon in a nearby speciality theatre.

"It shows quite a few foreign films,"she explained,"I go there often."

"Okay. How about we catch the movie on Sunday then? Is that okay with you?"Louis suggested.

"That would be nice. I didn't know you were also interested in foreign films."

"Well, actually I'm not."Louis confessed,"but if you want to see it then I'd like to go with you. Who knows, I might even enjoy it myself."

"That's sweet of you Louis, but don't feel as if you have to attend for my sake."

"I want to go! Really."He assured her,"it could be fun. Plus, it's always good to broaden the mind, after all."

"All right. The movie starts at 3:30."Samantha said.

"All right. I'll pick you up around 3, okay? Then maybe we could go out for dinner again after the movie?"

"That sounds lovely."

"Great!" The waiter came, and Louis went to pay the bill. In his happiness he left a generous tip on the table.

"How did you get over here?"He asked Samantha as they prepared to leave.

"I called for a taxi."She informed him.

"Well, here, let me drive you home then."Louis offered. Samantha accepted.   
----------------------------

Once Louis saw Samantha safely inside, he reflected on his luck today.

'That date was amazing! Samantha's a wonderful lady. I'm so happy she agreed to a second date!'He thought, driving back to his place.

'It's a good thing I thought to exchange phone numbers at the door. That way I don't have to show up at the library every time I want to ask her out. I'm glad she seems to like me; I was worried she'd find me too boring. Samantha's so interesting I'm glad she took an interest in a guy like me.

'That was a scary moment though when I asked her if she secretly had feelings for a Ghostbuster. I'm glad she was only kidding around. Oh man, I hope that doesn't happen again! Twice is too much! I hope the third time's really the charm here. I really do like her.'   
----------------------------

Author's Notes: There, chapter two done. There will be one more chapter where Louis tells the Ghostbusters about Samantha. Their reactions should be interesting, hmm? Especially given his history with the original group.

And if you're wondering, the scene Fritz contributed was the part of their conversation where Louis asked Samantha if she heard of the Ghostbusters and if she was secretly in love with any of them, and she told him that she thought Garrett was attractive. The idea was just to funny to pass up, so I included it in the story.

Don't worry though. That was just a gag, as Samantha admitted to just teasing him. This is Louis/Samantha, not Garrett/Samantha. I promise that the latter will never happen in my fics. I created Samantha for Louis, and that's how it's gonna stay.   
----------------------------

Reviewer Replies:

meg6374: I agree. I felt sorry for the guy, so I decided to give him a chance at happiness. After everything he's been through, he deserves it.


End file.
